To compare the proportion of patients who develop a complete microbiologic response and the time to development of that response in each of three study arms including clarithromycin, rifabutin and ethambutol in various combinations and to assess the tolerance of the combination in the treatment of disseminated Mycobacterium avium disease (MAC).